istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Orok-Ka
Orok-Ka is the teacher of Krusk. Born into slavery, he quickly displayed a knack for survival. He was able to slay his first competitor at the age of ten. As he grew older, his battle skills only grew and not knowing anything else, he reveled in it. Slaves would come in and mourn for their families, but he only saw them as weak. That is until Krusk arrived. Here was a new slave who did not mourn for his family like the others, but fought hard. At the same time, he still cared for them very much. In talking with this boy, forgotten feelings started to surface and all Orok wanted to do was see him set free. Being a long time Champion of the Arena, he was able to have a short audience with the Mad Queen. He made a deal with her, that if Krusk could win against him, Krusk could be free. Intrigued by this sympathy from this powerful champion she agreed, but only if the fight was to the death and only if Orok gave his all. If she felt he had held back in away, both would die. Orok agreed and prepared himself, hoping that he might live a new life on the other side. Surprises As Orok fell to Krusk's hands, he finally felt at peace. He was making his way towards his forefather's with a clear heart, but before he could finish his journey to the other side he found himself being pulled back to his body. He woke up in a shock and found himself laying before the Mad Queen. She informed him that she had a rare change of heart and decided to let him live for his sacrifice. Knowing her quickness to changing her mind, he thanked her and left a free orc. Feeling there had to be some purpose for him to be back, he decided to try and see how Krusk was doing. At first it was difficult as Krusk was hard to pin down. After a time he finally tracked him down. It seemed he had abandoned his quest for his family as the world was in great peril. Orok then knew why he had been brought back. During his years in the arena, he had perfected a long lost fighting art which allowed one to extend the reach of their fist. He had also heard of a long lost battle standard which would bring ones foes closer to them. He looked far and wide and finally found where it had been hiding: in the hands of a brutal goblin warlord named Ik-Tik. Knowing he wouldn't listen to talk, Orok decided to lead a band of warriors into the camp under cover of darkness to take the standard. It almost went perfectly, but Ik-Tik was awoken at the last minute. The battle was brutal and in the end Ik-Tik was killed, but Orok lost and eye and a hand in the fight. The land was thankful for the respite from Ik-Tik and replaced his hand with a magical gauntlet for his troubles. Soon after he found Krusk and delivered his gifts unto him. Category:People